Falling For YOU
by GuitarMusicGeek
Summary: What happened after the Larrett dance in the episode Falling For... Who? I DO NOT OWN IDDI (If I did, this would have happened) *COMPLETE*


Garrett Spenger was dancing at the Ditka High School 'Falling For You' dance. He spun around and had a great time as everybody was clapping and enjoying themselves. Garrett finally ended the dance by attempting to do the splits. Everybody cheered once more. You could tell Garrett was really proud despite the fact that he didn't like dances.

The first person he saw was his sort of date, Lindy Watson. His smile grew even more once he saw her. She walked over to him.

"Garrett, that was amazing!", Lindy complimented her friend.

"Thanks. I think I just pulled every muscle in my body!", said Garrett who wasn't used to this whole 'dance' thing.

Lindy handed him her hand and he took it. They put their arms around each other's back and walked away from the crowd.

The romantic slow dance begun and as like they all do, Lindy put her hands on Garrett's shoulders and Garrett put his hands on Lindy's hips.

As they did that, Garrett felt something odd. It was a funny feeling. His heart was beating out of nowhere. Literally. He also felt something tingly that he had never felt before. Ever. His hands were also pretty sweaty even though he hated sweat. "It better not get on Lindy.",he thought. He tried to avoid eye contact with Lindy so things won't get as awkward.

"So..?"

"Yeah."

Lindy was obviously confused. "What do you mean by yeah?"

Garrett thought she said something else. "Uh... I don't know."

"Okay then...", Lindy said still in confusion. "You know Garrett, this is nice. I am actually really lucky to be dancing with you. I don't really think I would have a date if it weren't for you."

"Yeah, me too."

"I said all that and all you have to say is 'yeah, me too!", Lindy always got annoyed when she says something nice and sweet to someone and they just said something really short.

"You could have danced with any guy in here yet you chose me?!",Garrett was kinda surprised that Lindy chose him.

"Actually, I asked Adam and well... I guess you can say he fell for me."

"If he fell for you, why didn't you dance with him?"

"Well... That's not important..."

"Ohh, you wanted to dance with me! You realized you didn't want to dance with him!"

"Yeah..."

Then, the song Lego House by Ed Sheeren was playing.

* * *

 _I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a Lego house_

 _If things go wrong we can knock it down_

 _My three words have two meanings but there's one thing on my mind_

 _It's all for you_

 _And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

 _If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now, now_

 _I'm gonna paint you by numbers and colour you in_

 _If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall_

 _And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before_

 _Now I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

 _Don't hold me down, I think the braces are breaking and it's more than I can take_

 _And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

 _If you're broken I will mend ya and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on, now_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind,_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done, I will love you better now_

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

 _I'll do it all for you in time_

 _And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

 _I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

 _I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

 _And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now_

* * *

Garrett really felt that that song reminded him of how he felt about Lindy. He would do anything for her. She didn't know how really really felt because he had been trying to keep it a secret for a long time even though he sucked at it. " _My three words have two meanings but there's one thing on my mind_ ", was the third line of the song which was true about the friends.

He has been crushing on her ever since the time he pretended to work at the theatre with Lindy. He had a lot of fun being there with her despite the fact that they got the Lindylicious smoothie and popcorn all over. It was all worth it anyway.

The dance ended, which Garrett knew would happen and dreaded it. "Why does it have to be over? I had so much fun.", he thought. He then got an idea. He decided to take Lindy on a little secret walk where he thought no one else can find them.

"Lindy?"

"Yeah."

"Would you be kind enough to hold this while you and I go for a little walk?", he asked as he held out his hand.

Lindy chuckled a little bit. "Sure."

She took his hand and they walked somewhere not far from the school. They walked hand in hand, looking at each other eye to eye. It was perfect.

Lindy suddenly felt the shivers. "Garrett, I'm cold."

Garrett knew it was time to give her his suit. He put it on her.

"Thanks."

"No problem. It was getting warm anyways."

There was an awkward silence so Lindy decided to break it. "Those lights over there are pretty, huh."

"They sure are! I like to come here alone and look at the lights. I have never brought anybody here but I always knew I would bring the right girl."

"Aww, Garrett.", Lindy started getting the feels but didn't realize it, yet.

"My parents met here. My mom took a walk with my dad here before giving birth to me."

"That's really sweet. You know Garrett, you're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Garrett's grin grew wider.

There was awkward silence between the two. They had that moment where they had nothing to do but look into each other's eyes. They stared deeply into them. _It's that moment where you look in each other's eyes and will be able to touch each other's hearts._

At that moment, Lindy realized that Garrett was special. She looked into the eyes of all of her boyfriends but she never felt anything. With Garrett, however, the butterflies in her belly came alive.

They both leaned in until their lips touched. Yup, they were kissing!

It was both Lindy and Garrett's first kiss. It felt good. It definitely magical. There were definitely fireworks. _And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now._

They broke apart and then did it again. As they were making out, Logan walked by. "Ahh!"

"Ahh!", Lindy and Garrett broke apart and realized Logan was watching.

"Garrett! How long have you been making out with my sister?!"

"How long were you here?!"

"Does it matter?!"

"Whatever.", Garrett said with an annoyed tone as he rolled his eyes.

"See Lindy, I knew you liked Garrett!"

"I do not like Garrett!", she said with annoyance. Then she realized it, "Ok.. I do now..."

"Ha! Y'all better tell me how it all happened! You better not leave out one tiny detail."

Lindy and Garrett looked at one another. "Oh, boy!"


End file.
